AKU BUTUH BANTUAN!
by wie179
Summary: chapter 2 update! Bala bantuan pun datang!
1. Awalnya Lho!

Fruits Basket punyanya Natsuki Takaya lho! klo saya punyanya keranjang buah~

Kuroshitsuji, jelas punya Yana Toboso yang nyiptain Sebastian,,klo saya paling nyiptain dedemitan~

Fanfic aneh, ga banget ini jelas punya saya

okeh? selamat menikmati!

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Sohma.

Shigure Sohma, sang penguasa di rumah kecil namun berhalaman seluas kebon kelapa sawit itu sedang menikmati teh hangatnya sambil membaca koran pagi yang baru saja ia ambil dari depan rumah tetangga sebelah barusan. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, seharusnya Toru Honda, gadis SMA yang numpang di rumahnya itu akan datang dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan hangat yang sangat harum menggugah selera, tapi, kenapa gadis itu belum muncul juga sampai saat ini?

Shigure bangkit dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur menemui gadis itu. Perutnya sudah kelaparan dan minta untuk segera di isi. Sayangnya, bukan Toru Honda yang ia dapatkan berada di dapur, tetapi Ayame Sohma, sepupu yang gendernya sudah pasti laki-laki namun tampak luarnya masih meragukan.

"Ah~Aya. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Shigure terkejut melihat sepupu akrabnya sedang memakai pakaian memasak yang penuh dengan renda-renda rada norak yang Shigure yakin itu adalah buatan tangannya sendiri.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, Gure san, aku sedang memasak untuk kalian semua," jawab Ayame ceria seraya mengaduk isi panci di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau yang memasak? Mana Toru?"

"Toru? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku langsung datang begitu adikku yang tercinta, Yuki, menelponku dan memohon padaku untuk memasakkan sarapan yang penuh gizi dan cinta untuknya. Kakak mana yang tega tidak mengabulkan permintaan adik yang begitu manis dengan mata berbinar itu? Sepertinya dia sudah dengar tentang magical hands-ku yang hebat dalam segala hal ini," cerocos Ayame. "Kau mau coba, Gure san? Ini suatu kehormatan untukmu, mencicipi masakan nomor satu buatanku,"

Sebenarnya Shigure belum pernah dengar kalau Ayame bisa memasak, yang ia tahu, Ayame memang seorang penjahit yang handal. Tapi, sudahlah, yang terpenting adalah bukan Yuki yang memasak, karena masakannya sama dengan kematian yang tragis.

"Silahkan," ucap Ayame riang seraya menyodorkan piring berisi masakannya itu. Shigure bisa lihat, sepertinya masakan Ayame bisa di makan. Shigure mulai menyendokkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"…"

"Bagaimana, Gure san? Enak bukan? Apa? Kau membisu karena kenikmatan masakanku yang penuh cinta ini? Ah~ kau tidak perlu memuji seperti itu," cerocos Ayame seenaknya. Shigure meletakkan sendoknya dan menepuk bahu Ayame.

"Kau dan Yuki memang kakak beradik. Aku tidak akan meragukan hal itu," ucap Shigure kemudian ia langsung ambil langkah seribu sebelum Ayame memintanya untuk memakan masakannya yang lain. Hampir saja ia mampir ke 'dunia sana' gara-gara masakan Ayame itu. Masakan itu bisa di bilang ga enak-enak banget atau emang bener-bener ga enak. Shigure berencana memuntahkannya di kamar mandi segera.

BRUAAKKKK!

Sepertinya baru saja Shigure mendamaikan isi perutnya yang terkontaminasi di kamar mandi ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Kyo Sohma jatuh dari langit-langit, meninggalkan lubang besar di sana. Shigure hanya bisa menatap lubang itu dengan tatapan hampa, di kepalanya berputar-putar kata-kata, _"biaya perbaikan 10 ribu yen, biaya perbaikan 10 ribu yen,"_

"TIKUS SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Kyo. "KAU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU,"

Kemudian muncullah Yuki Sohma dari lubang besar di langit-langit itu dengan wajah keras dan mata berkilat.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kucing brengsek!" ucap Yuki dengan nada sinis yang masih terkontrol. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEBUN KUCAIKU?"

"AKU HANYA MENCABUTNYA KARENA AKU BENCI KUCAI, SANGAT BENCI, BAUNYA SAJA SUDAH MEMBUATKU MUAK," balas Kyo.

"KAU!"

Yuki menendang Kyo sampai berhasil menjebolkan 3 buah shoji (pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dan kertas).

'_tambah 20 ribu yen, 20 ribu yen,'_

"DASAR BRENGSEK!"

PRAAAANGG!

'_10 ribu yen lagi, 10 ribu yen,'_

BRAAAAKK GUBRAKKK KROMPYAAAANG!

'_sekitar 45 ribu yen lagi, 45 ribu…yen,'_

GEDEBUAAAKKK PRAAAK GUBBBRAAAAAKKKKK!

'_nambah 75 ribu yen, vas bungaku,'_

"ARRGGGHHH!" teriak Shigure frustasi. Kemana gadis itu, Toru Honda? Biasanya ia akan langsung datang melerai kucing dan tikus itu segera sehingga tidak sampai menghancurkan rumah ini. "Toru, mana Toru?"

"Ah, Shigure san, kalau kamu mencari Toru, dia sedang berlibur ke villanya Hanajima san di gunung," jelas Momiji yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh? Begitu kah?" tanya Shigure. Momiji mengangguk.

"Iya, hanya 3 hari saja kok," sahut Momiji. _Iya, hanya tiga hari saja, tapi begitu ia pulang, rumahku sudah rata dengan tanah, berikut dengan empunya_, batin Shigure. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap jejak kaki penuh tanah di atas tatami lorong rumahnya.

"I…ituuu~" ucap Shigure seraya menunjuk jejak-jejak kaki itu horror, seolah ia baru saja melihat hantu. Momiji menoleh kea rah yang di tunjuk oleh Shigure.

"Ah~ itu pasti jejak kaki Haru. Kami datang untuk bermain, tapi sepertinya Haru enggan melepas sepatu barunya yang di belikan oleh Rin," jelas Momiji tenang. Pemuda berambut putih hitam itu muncul dari balik ruangan dan melambaikan tangannya menyapa Shigure.

"Selamat pagi, sensei," sapanya tanpa ekspresi kemudian ia menghilang ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya Kyo dan Yuki masih bertarung di dalamnya.

GUBRAK PRAAKK KROMPYAANGG *pertarungan Yuki dan Kyo*

Ceprot, ceprot, ceprot *langkah kaki Haru*

Siuuuuuuut~ *kompor gas mati* "Aduh, apa aku harus menyalakan api lagi ya?" *suara Ayame*

Shigure merasa kepalanya berputar kencang dan satu-satunya yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah _Dewa Keselamatannya_, Hatori Sohma. Ia berlari bombay menuju ke telepon antik di ruangannya dan segera menekan nomor telepon Hatori sebelum dewa kematian mengambil nyawanya pagi ini.

"Moshi moshi,"

"Haa san!" pekik Shigure histeris. "Aku akan mati,"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hatori di seberang sana.

"Aku akan benar-benar mati, (GUBRAK BRAK KROMPYANG PYANGG!) *soundeffect pertarungan Yuki dan Kyo* mereka semua bermaksud untuk menghancurkan rumah dan hidupku!(ceprot, ceprot, ceprot) *Haru lewat* selamatkan akuu!" pinta Shigure histeris.

"Siapa 'mereka' yang kamu maksud? Memangnya Toru tidak ada?" tanya Hatori santai.

"TORU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU DAN RUMAH INI DALAM KEADAAN KRITIS," shigure makin histeris. "BAYANGKAN, YUKI, KYO, AYAME, HARU DAN MOMIJI ADA DI RUMAHKU SAAT INI, BELUM LAGI KALAU KAGURA DATANG…" belum selesai Shigure berbicara, sesosok gadis manis berambut kecoklatan dengan tas berbentuk babi melewatinya.

"Selamat pagi, Shigure san, aku mau menemui Kyo-ku," sapa gadis itu. Shigure rasanya ingin menangis saja saat ini. Kehancuran rumahnya sudah ada di depan mata.

"dan dia pun datang," ucap Shigure putus asa. "HAA-saaaan!"

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuannya saja? Mungkin dia bisa membantu berhubung dia professional," ujar Hatori.

"Siapa?"

"Tanaka san, yang bekerja pada bangsawan inggris itu. Mungkin dia bisa membantu," ucap Hatori. Shigure bagaikan menemukan secercah harapan, walau pun hanya secuil kesempatan untuk hidup, ia pasti akan mengambilnya.

"Tadi kau bilang, Tanaka san, bukan?"

"Iya, Tanaka san,"

Shigure menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir tak karuan. Ia pasti akan meminta bantuan Tanaka san, teman se-kewarganegaraannya itu.

"Haa-san, aku **pasti** **akan** menelpon Tanaka san. Aku masih mau hidup,"

Phantomhive Manor, waktu setempat.

Kring Kring Kriiing…

Kriing Kriiiing…..

KRIIIIIINGGGGGGG! *ngotot*

"Keluarga Phantomhive di sini," ucap Sebastian Michaelis dengan nada formal dan mantap! *acung jempol*

"Tanakaa saaan (DUAAR)*suara ledakan* aku ingin bicara dengan Tanaka san (GUBRAAKK BRAAK JEDUAAKK) *suara sesuatu jebol dan hancur* kumohooon," pinta suara di seberang.

Sebastian menaikkan satu alisnya. Tumben ada yang nyari Tanaka.

"Siapa ini kalau saya boleh tahu?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada yang amat-sangat formal.

"SHIGURE SOHMA, CEPAT BERIKAN PADA TANAKA SAN! AKU BUTUH BANTUAAAAANNN!" teriak yang di seberang. Sebastian menoleh kea rah Tanaka yang duduk manis di sampingnya sambil minum teh dengan khidmat. Sebastian tersenyum aneh.

"Pak Tanaka," panggil Sebastian. "Ada telepon untukmu,"

"Pak Tanaka?"

"Ho ho ho,"

* * *

begitulah awal dari segalanya sodara2...apakah yang akan di lakukan oleh Tanaka untuk membantu Shigure bertahan hidup? apakah dia akan mengirimkan Sebastian? emangnya boleh ama Ciel?

Review pliss?


	2. Keputusan Ciel

Furuba punya Natsuki Takaya,,klo saya TAKADA

Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso,,klo saya TABISA

warning: aneh banget loh! klo ga mau ketularan jadi aneh ga usah baca, oke? *acung jempol

* * *

"Tanaka san, tolong bantu aku," terdengar suara Shigure mengiba. "Kau harus menyelamatkanku,"

"Ho. Ho. Ho,"

"Tanaka san, kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Ho. Ho. Ho,"

"Tanaka san, jawab aku! Jangan haha-hoho aja!"

"Ho. Ho. Ho,"

Sebastian sedikit merasa iba melihat Shigure yang merasa putus asa itu. Aneh, ya? Sebastian Michaelis ini terkenal kejam *secara gituh, dia kan iblis* dia sudah banyak mengambil nyawa manusia tanpa merasa kasihan sedikit pun walau korbannya sudah memohon, tapi, tampaknya ia lebih merasa iba pada Shigure yang menelpon Tanaka yang secara tidak akan menjawab apa pun selain kata pamungkasnya, _Ho. Ho. Ho._ sambil ngeteh.

Akhirnya Sebastian yang sudah tidak tahan itu merebut—dengan-tidak-paksa-malah-serta-merta—gagang telepon itu dari Tanaka.

"Maaf, um, Tuan Si Gule?"

"SHIGURE! Emangnya sini kambing? *iya, iya, situ anjing, saya paham*" bentak Shigure.

"Ah, maaf, Tuan Shigure. Sepertinya Pak Tanaka sedang tidak bisa di ajak bicara," jelas Sebastian seraya menatap Tanaka yang ngeteh dengan khusyu'_. Emangnya kapan Tanaka bisa di ajak bicara?_ Batin Sebastian. "Kalau ada yang ingin di sampaikan, katakan saja pada saya, akan saya sampaikan nanti,"

"Ya sudahlah, katakan saja pada Tanaka san untuk mengirimkan bala bantuan ke rumahku sebelum aku mati syahid *waduh?* di dalam rumahku sendiri, ku mohon, um~ tuan siapa ya ini? Kita kan belum kenalan?" tanya Shigure.

"Saya hanyalah seorang butler, anda tidak perlu mengetahui nama saya," ujar Sebastian formal. "Saya Sebastian Michaelis *bujuk dah, tadi katanya ga usah tau!*"

"Ya, Sebastian san, pokoknya aku minta tolong segera! Titik! Makasih," dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"My, my," keluh Sebastian seraya menaruh gagang telepon pada tempatnya, kemudian ia kembali menoleh kea rah Tanaka yang juga balas menatapnya dengan mata bundar tak berdosa itu. "MY, MY, MY~ ASTOJIIIM," gumam Sebastian frustasi sambil megang jidatnya yang seluas lapangan golf klo di sisir kebelakang *di tabok fans Sebby*

"Siapa yang menelpon, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel Phantomhive yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah, tuan muda, Shigure Sohma yang menelpon," jawab Sebastian sopan.

"Apa? Si gule somay? Apaan tuh? Makanan baru? Somay kok di gule?" ucap Ciel seenaknya. Sebastian ngelus dada, punya majikan kok kupingnya rada-rada begini *kayak kamu enggak aja tadi*.

"Shi-gu-re-Soh-ma, tuan muda," Sebastian mengeja. "Orang jepang, kayaknya sih temennya Pak Tanaka,"

Ciel menoleh kea rah Tanaka yang masih asyik ngeteh.

"Benar itu temanmu, Tanaka?" tanya Ciel.

"Ho. Ho. Ho,"

"Yah, kita anggap saja begitu," ujar Ciel merujuk pada kesimpulan yang cepat karena dia juga stress lama-lama kalo nanya terus ama Tanaka karena seluruh pertanyaan akan di jawab, _Ho. Ho. Ho._ "Jadi, Sebastian, apa yang diinginkan oleh orang itu?" tanya Ciel yang tidak mau menyebut nama Shigure karena sebenernya dia masih ga 'ngeh' walau pun udah susah payah di eja ama Sebastian tadi. *pembaca, ini rahasia lho ya*

"Dia meminta bantuan. Sepertinya ia sedang di serang oleh musuh," jawab Sebastian yang juga menyimpulkan seenaknya sendiri. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, tuan muda?"

"Sebastian, kita baru saja dapat perintah dari ratu untuk menyelesaikan masalah kare di istana dan kita akan pergi ke town house selama tiga hari untuk berdiskusi dengan Agni yang sudah diangkat sebagai menteri perkarean inggris raya. Jadi, kita tak punya waktu untuk itu dan~ AH!" Ciel sepertinya teringat akan sesuatu.

"My lord?"

"Kirimkan saja ketiga orang itu," ucap Ciel.

"Tiga orang itu, tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian memastikan. DUAAAR! *backsound dapur meledak* PRAAAANG *Maylene mecahin piring satu rak* BUAK BUAK BUAK *Finny numbangin 10 pohon* "Anda yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Mereka kan terlatih untuk menghadapi segala serangan. Tadi kau bilang si orang itu butuh bantuan karena akan di serang bukan? "

"Ya, begitu lah,"

"Kirim kan saja mereka bertiga. Lebih baik begitu daripada menghancurkan manor house selama aku tidak ada," ucap Ciel tanpa dosa. "Selama mereka tidak di suruh untuk memasak, membersihkan rumah dan kebun, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

_Oh my, begitu kah?_

**Rumah keluarga Sohma, waktu setempat.**

Walau pun sudah menelpon Tanaka san seperti yang di sarankan oleh Hatori, tampaknya semua itu akan sia-sia saja karena sampai saat ini bantuan belum juga tersalurkan kepada Shigure. Yuki dan Kyo masih bertarung hanya demi sepucuk daun kucai yang ga enak-enak banget kalo di makan dan menjebolkan seluruh shoji di rumah, Ayame yang masih pantang berusaha untuk memasakkan masakan yang katanya penuh gizi dan cinta untuk adik semata wayangnya walau dapur sempat hangus, Haru yang masih berjalan di sekeliling rumah dengan sepatu barunya yang belepotan lumpur bekas hujan tadi malam diikuti pengikutnya yang ga setia-setia amat, Momiji dan Kagura yang mungkin akan turut menghancurkan rumahnya. Shigure sangsi apakah rumahnya ini masih bisa di sebut rumah nantinya, ini bukanlah rumahku, surgaku. Tetapi, rumahku, kuburanku.

Shigure sesungukan di pojokan kamar kerjanya yang sebenernya juga ga bisa di bilang 'kamar' dan lebih tepat di sebut gudang atau tempat pembuangan sampah karena ruangan itu benar-benar berantakan. Shigure berjongkok di pojokan kamar itu, satu-satunya space yang bisa di buat berpijak pada tanah sambil menghitung kerugian yang harus ia tanggung dengan kalkulator di tangannya.

TING TONG TING ITING ITING TONG OTONG OTONG! TING TONG!

Shigure berpaling dari kalkulatornya sambil membatin, _ini lagi rusuh sapa sih yang mau bertamu? _Tapi akhirnya Shigure memutuskan untuk nyuekin bel itu dan terus menghitung kerugiannya.

TING TONG! TING TING BUKAN PERMEN, TONG TONG BUKAN BISKUIT! *apa-apaan ini?* TING TONG! *pokoknya cepetan di buka!*

Shigure merasa risih juga karena bel itu terus berbunyi dan ada enam insan lainnya di rumah ini tapi tak ada yang merasa tergerak hatinya untuk membuka pintu. Benar-benar deh. Akhirnya Shigure beranjak berdiri dan membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"SELAMAT PAGI!" sapa ketiga orang yang berada di hadapan Shigure saat ini. Seorang chef berambut pirang dengan rokok terselip di bibirnya, dari penampilannya yang necis itu dan di tambah seragam ke-kokiannya, Shigure yakin dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah seorang chef yang profesional, kemudian seorang house-maid yang manis, membuat jiwa mudanya *bukan ding, jiwa om-om mesumnya* berbunga-bunga, dan yang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda berwajah over-ceria yang dari penampakannya saja Shigure bisa menebak kalau dia adalah seorang tukang kebun.

Shigure dapat merasakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, terharu oleh kebaikan Tanaka san yang mengiriminya orang-orang yang sangat ia butuhkan. Eh, tunggu? Emangnya ini beneran orang yang di kirim ama Tanaka san? Wah~ harus di pastikan dulu nih, jangan-jangan orang minta sumbangan.

"Apakah kalian orang-orang yang di kirim oleh Tanaka san?" tanya Shigure hati-hati. Awas aja kalo beneran orang minta sumbangan.

"Bukan, kami orang yang di kirim oleh tuan muda kami, Ciel Phantomhive," jawab si anak muda berpenampakan tukang kebun itu. Shigure menjatuhkan pandangan kecewa pada tanah yang basah. _Tuh kan, apa yang yang gue bilang. Nih orang tiga pasti pada minta sumbangan. Siapa lagi ntu Si Elu Sarang Hantu?_ ***perhatian: Shigure mengartikan nama Ciel karena dia pikir orang inggris yang ngomong, jadi semuanya harus di translate seenak jidatnya**_*****__. Enak aja minta sumbangan. Sini nih yang butuh sumbangan,_ batin Shigure misuh-misuh.

"Tuan muda menyuruh kami untuk membantu teman Pak Tanaka yang sedang kesusahan di jepang," lanjut si chef itu. Shigure langsung mendongak mendengar nama Tanaka di sebut-sebut.

"Jadi kalian datang untuk membantuku?" tanya Shigure lebay.

"Tentu saja, itu perintah tuan muda kami," jawab maid itu menentramkan hati Shigure dan membuatnya bukan hanya berbunga-bunga tapi sudah berbuah-buah.

"Aku Bardroy, chef handal keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive,"

"A-aku Maylene, house maid keluarga Phantomhive,"

"Aku Finnian, gardener *kasian klo ngomongnya tukang kebon, yang lainnya aja keren gitu masa dia sendiri yang engga*. Apa anda punya kebun?"

Shigure mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya bahagia, beriringan dengan air mata bahagia yang mengalir dengan bahagia di pipinya yang bahagia *cukup!*. Ketiga orang ini bagaikan malaikat yang datang dari jauh untuk menolongnya dari kesusahan yang sedang melanda kehidupannya yang sama sekali tidak beres hari ini. Jika selama ini dewanya adalah Akito, dia rela kok untuk mengganti dewanya menjadi Tanaka yang telah mengirimkan ketiga malaikat ini untuk menolongnya. Sekarang, detik ini juga, rasanya kehidupannya mulai cerah kembali, sinar terang menyelimuti kalbunya dan ia akan hidup tentram selama tiga hari ke depan walau pun tanpa seorang Toru Honda.

Yah, begitulah.

"…"

_Eh? Yakin loh?_

_

* * *

_

begitulah~ review?_  
_


End file.
